criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
It All Ends Here
It All Ends Here is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-first case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. Also, it is the tenth and final case to take place in the district of Maple Heights. Plot Socialite Adam Bentley was murdered by a gunshot right between his eyes inside the Red Party (Mayor Johnson's party) offices on Grimsborough's Election Day. In a shocking turn of events, Samuel King, Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, was incriminated to be Adam's killer. Upon discovery of Samuel being the killer, the player took their partner, David Jones, to the Chief's office to arrest Samuel, but Jones did not understand the reason as to why, but also refused to think Samuel would kill anyone. Much to Jones' disbelief, a guilty Samuel confessed that he indeed killed Adam Bentley. Jones still refused to believe it, citing that Adam never harmed the Mayor. The Chief countered that it had nothing to do with Mayor Johnson. Jones went ahead and demanded answers from his former boss, which included explaining to Judge Hall why he did it. Samuel refused to comply, telling his team to find their own answers, as he pointed a gun at his head. Jones told Samuel not to commit suicide as punishment for Adam's murder, but Samuel felt that he had no choice. In his last words, the disgraced Chief told the team that working with them had been an honor. And one gunshot later, Samuel King was no more. In the case's finale, Stuart Huckabee tells the team (inside the police station) to go to the natural harbor and grab digging tools in order to seek the truth behind the murders happening in Grimsborough. Thus, the team proceeded to the Airport district to investigate the natural harbor and eventually find out as to why Samuel committed suicide to avoid indictment, and it would also take the team five cases before they find the reasons for Adam being murdered. Stats Victim *'Adam Bentley' (killed by a gunshot right between the eyes) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Samuel King' Suspects Howardprofile51.png|Howard Johnson Marthaprofile51.png|Martha Price Lolaprofile51.png|Lola Vallez Tonyprofile51.png|Tony Marconi Serenaprofile51.png|Serena Johnson Samuelprofile51.png|Samuel King Zackprofile51.png|Zack Holden Aldenprofile51.png|Alden Greene Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is male. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Red Party Offices.png|Red Party Offices Mayor's Desk.png|Mayor's Desk Hotel Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby Reception Desk.png|Reception Desk Election Podium.png|Election Podium Guest Tables.png|Guest Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bar Receipt) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: Killer handles guns and is right-handed) *Talk to Howard Johnson about the murder of Adam Bentley. (Prerequisite: Play Red Party Office as a task) *Examine Bar Receipt. (Result: Halfax Hotel Bar Receipt) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Torn Ticket; Prerequisite: Bar Receipt Unraveled) *See if Martha Price knows about Adam’s death. (Prerequisite: Play Hotel Lobby as a task) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the plane ticket she bought for Adam. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed) *Examine Video Recording. (Must complete all previous tasks first; Suspect Match: Martha Price) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Martha about her presence in the Mayor’s headquarters. (Available at start of chapter) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Lost & Found Box; Prerequisite: Talk to Martha first) *Examine Lost & Found Box. (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Adam's Writing) *Investigate Election Podium. (Clues: Trash Bag, Broken Statuette; Available at start of chapter) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Hand Gun) *Talk to Marconi about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Hand Gun confirmed as murder weapon) *Examine Broken Statuette. (Result: Garden Gnome) *Analyze Garden Gnome. (12:00:00) *Talk to Serena Johnson about the spying garden gnome. (Prerequisite: Garden Gnome analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Chief King about his ties to the investigation. (Available from the start) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Lola's Photo; Prerequisite: Grill Chief King) *Examine Lola’s Photo. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Zack's Fingerprint) *Talk to Zack Holden about Lola’s photo. (Prerequisite: Zack Holden identified) *Talk to Lola about her request to Zack Holden. (Prerequisite: Talk to Zack first) *Investigate Mayor’s Desk. (Clues: Cigar, "I Voted" Badge, Faded Document; Available from the start) *Examine Cigar. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) *Talk to Alden Greene about his visit to the Mayor. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine “I Voted” Badge. (Result: Black Powder) *Analyze Black Powder. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears an "I VOTED" badge) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Marconi's Files) *Talk to Howard about his friendship with Marconi. (Prerequisite: File on Marconi unraveled) *Go to Chapter 4. (No stars) Chapter 4 *Investigate Guest Tables. (Clues: Torn Speech) *Examine Torn Speech. (Result: Martha's Speech) *Talk to Martha about the Mayor’s speech. (Prerequisite: Restore torn speech) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Martha Bobblehead) *Examine Martha Bobblehead. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer's blood is A+) *Talk to Howard about his winning speech. (Prerequisite: Restore torn speech) *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Molecule) *Analyze Molecule. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Serena Johnson about the Chief. *Investigate Red Party Offices. (Clues: Serena's Wallet) *Examine Serena’s Wallet. (Result: Serena's Picture) *Analyze Serena’s Picture. (06:00:00) *Ask Serena Johnson about Stuart Huckabee. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Election Podium. (Clues: Faded Medal) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Chief's Medal) *Ask Howard Johnson about the Chief’s medal. (Rewards: 18,000 Coins, Police Chief Uniform, Police Chief Hat) *Move on to the next case (in Airport)! (No stars) Trivia *This is the only case which features eight suspects instead of the usual five. *This is the only case with five chapters (including the Additional Investigation) instead of the usual four. *As the case's name implies, this is one of the game's cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for a plausible reason, whom later turned out to be the case's killer. **In addition, like Bomb Alert on Grimsborough, the killer commits suicide to avoid indictment, hence "It All Ends Here". **As opposed to A Killer Among Us, the killer committed suicide. *This is one of the only final cases of a district in which the killer does not appear as a suspect previously. *This is one of the only final cases of a district which feature familiar suspects. *An artwork depicting a bobblehead of Elvis Presley can be seen in the "Election Podium" crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights